


Jalanku

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Goodbyes, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Perasaanku tetap sama."





	Jalanku

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Selesai menyapu gereja pada pukul sembilan malam, Carter perlahan melangkah keluar. Besok adalah hari besar, hari besar seseorang―atau dua orang―yang akan diadakan di gereja, dan Carter harus menemuinya dulu sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Pria itu berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan gelap Kota Mineral. Dilintasinya Alun-Alun Mawar, beberapa peternakan, dan hutan, hingga ia tiba di Air Terjun Goddess. Carter memetik sebuah bunga di dekat sana, lalu melemparkannya ke dalam kolam.

"Siapa yang membangunkanku malam-mal―" Harvest Goddess berdeham pelan. "Carter."

Carter tersenyum tipis, tetapi tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Besok aku akan menikah, dan kau pasti tahu itu."

"Tentu saja." Carter mengangguk pelan. "Aku ke sini untuk mengucapkan selamat."

Sang dewi mengernyitkan dahi. "Selamat?"

"Ya."

"Berarti perasaanmu sudah―"

"Perasaanku tetap sama," tegas Carter. "Tapi memang jalan inilah yang kupilih. Alasanku memilih untuk menjadi pastor dan membiarkan Jack menikahimu itu karena aku memilih jalan ini."

Harvest Goddess tidak menjawab. Dikecupnya cepat pipi Carter sebelum wanita itu kembali lenyap di udara.

Dan Carter, lagi-lagi, hanya bisa tersenyum.


End file.
